In the construction industry, it is a necessary and required preliminary step to establish grade levels about a construction site. A surveyor using conventional surveying equipment surveys the site and grade stakes are driven into the ground which establish various grade levels about the site. Various individual contractors such as, for example, a concrete contractor will also have to establish lines and grades to aid in keeping the concrete work true and level. Conventionally, a concrete contractor will establish grade stake levels at the corners of, for example, building foundation footers and then stretch a line between the grade stakes where it may be secured. The line aids in driving additional grade stakes into the soil at a desired level to insure that the lineal length of a footer is level and true throughout its length.
As often times happens about a construction site where other contractors and/or workers are moving about the site in attempts to accomplish their own tasks, grade lines may be accidentally broken or removed from grade establishing stakes thus eliminating a grade level indicator needed by a contractor.
There is, therefore, a need in this art for a device which will easily enable a contractor to re-establish line grade levels between grade stakes when the need arises.
It is in accordance with one aspect of the present invention an object to provide a simple device which is carried by a grade stake and which accepts passage of a contractor's line therethrough in a manner such that line grade between grade stakes may be readily accomplished.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a device which establishes an accurate relationship as between the device carrying a grade level line through it and a grade stake upon which the device is mounted to maintain a specific grade level.
According to still another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a grade stake line cap device through which a grade line may be passed or terminated which device is economical to manufacture in large numbers such that any loss thereof at a construction site will not create a hardship on those employing the device in their work.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a device for maintaining grade level at a construction site, which device may be made from various known materials and at the lowest possible price.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention it is an object to provide a line cap device usable by a contractor at a building site to maintain grade levels about the site, the device being carried at the top end of a grade stake to maintain a grade level as between at least two grade stakes each of which carries a said device, said device of such simple design and operation as to be usable by anyone working at a construction site.